My Little Pony
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: One-Shot! A bit of Erik/Cesar fluff. Erik is frustrated as he works to finish Don Juan before the Masquerade Ball, could Cesar possibly help him write the 'Greatest score ever written? Rated for safety. REVIEW PLEASE!


**Hey readers and reviewers! As you saw I posted a one shot of Cesar, which some of you seemed to enjoy. Therefore, I'm gonna continue writing them. You enjoy reading them, and they're helping me get my characters back to the way they were in the original. Well, except in this fluffy one shot, but I think the Phantom will pretty much be himself here. **

**In case your wondering, this takes place in between 'All I ask of you' and 'Masquerade'. Which in the musical, and my fic, he disappears for a period of time for. This little one shot actually is more musical oriented than Cesar oriented, but whatever flaots your gondolas. So, without further ado, Read and REVIEW! And THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>The Phantom slammed his hands down on his organ keys frustratedly and stood up, kicking his organ bench over "Damn it!" he cursed angrily "Why can't I finish my Don Juan? It's almost complete!". He stopped himself and stood as quietness swept over his lair, he took deep breaths that sounded almost like growls, trying to calm himself.<p>

"This piece is not worthy of Christine's voice, no, I must fix it!" he announced to himself, glancing at the Don Juan score that was spread out on his organ. He sat back down and began to revise, but it wasn't long before he was slamming keys again "Stupid Organ!" he snarled.

Deciding that he must just need a break, he decided to go for a stroll and visit Cesar. The black stallion was good, quiet company to keep. He never made a mess of anything, and always stayed exactly where he left him, unless he was told to do otherwise.

He rowed his gondola across the lake smoothly, trying to relax himself as he pushed himself along, but it was hard seeing as the New Years Masquerade was coming up, and his plan could not be put into action there unless his precious Don Juan was completed.

Reaching the shore, he docked the boat and walked a short distance to one of the wider tunnels, he walked forward into it, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness as he looked around. It took him a moment, but he was soon able to make out the stallion's dark outline.

The Phantom went towards it, nearly running into the gate that kept the horse contained. He entered and reached out his hand, feeling for the black beast who was so close he could hear his steady breathing as he munched contently on his hay. Placing his hand on the horse's shoulder, he waited a moment before greeting him "Hello Cesar".

Cesar in return nickered softly, turning his head and pressing his nose into the Phantom's palm. He smiled at this "You're the only one who doesn't fear my face? Or is it just because it's dark?" he asked gently. The horse nudged the Phantom and he sighed, leaning against the stallion's velvety neck "Very well then, I suppose you aren't afraid".

They stayed like this a moment, the Phantom quietly enjoying Cesar's company. After a few moment he took a step away, an idea coming to his mind "Hey Cesar, how about coming to my lair and keeping me company while I compose?" he asked. Cesar whinnied in response, and the Phantom went and opened the gate of his enclosure.

As Cesar walked out slowly the Phantom clipped a lead rope to the leather halter that adorned the stallion's head. In response to this the black beast tossed his head, the Phantom placed a hand on his shoulder "Easy my friend, or I'll be forced to leave you".

Once the stallion stood quietly again, he began leading him back towards where he had docked his boat. As he neared the shore of the lake, the tunnel began to lighten, and the black stallion's form became more and more detailed. Muscles rippled under a velvety black coat, his ears were pricked and alert to his master's every move.

They reached the shore and the Phantom stepped into the gondola, picking up the pole, he began rowing towards the other side. tugging on the lead rope as the stallion timidly pawed the water at the shore. After a bit of pursuation, Cesar sprang forward, and began following as they went to the other side.

The Phantom made sure to carefully guide the steed around the calabras, and then activate the portcullis so it opened. Once they were inside the gate closed behind them and the stallion went ahead and went to the shore, tossing his head and pawing the ground.

Docking his boat, the Phantom unclipped his steed's lead rope and patted his neck "Now don't touch anything or you'll be sent straight back" he commanded, the horse nodded his head as though he understood, whether he did or not, the Phantom didn't know.

He went and sat back at his organ bench, beginning to play the piece he'd been working on before he'd grown frustrated. Suddenly Cesar snorted and reared up, causing the Phantom to stop playing, he turned and stared at the stallion "What you don't like my Don Juan?" he asked, the horse shook his head for a no.

Curious, he went back and revised the place where Cesar had snorted, this time when he played it the stallion simply pawed the ground, and snorted. "Was it better that time?" the Phantom asked curiously, Cesar nodded and he turned, tweaking it just a little bit.

Now when he played through that spot, Cesar stood quietly, until he reached another place, when the he reared again, pawing the air and nearly knocking down some candles. The Phantom took note of this, and revised once more, only continuing when Cesar stood quietly.

After a couple of hours, the Phantom played through the whole piece without Cesar making a sound or moving a muscle. He turned to the horse and went to him, patting him on the neck "You've got quite an ear don't you?" he asked him, the horse didn't move, he merely stared back at him.

Their eyes stayed focused on each other for a long time, Cesar with his eyes seemed to say all the words he needed to and the Phantom, for the first time he'd ever dare do to any living creature, wrapped his arms around the horse's neck and kissed him, beginning to sob.

"Oh Cesar, if only Christine loved me instead of that boy! This piece shall make her love me! She won't be able to turn away from my music!" he cried into the horse's coat. Cesar stood still, the only sound in the whole lair was the Phantom's quiet cries and Cesar's steady breathing.

Finally the Phantom pulled away "I'm tired now Cesar. How about we put you away then..." Cesar cut him off with a snort. Sighing, the Phantom turned and began heading towards his bedroom "Fine, you may stay if you like. Just, don't eat anything" he said, glancing him as he began to eye the scattered pieces of sheet music lying around.

Cesar snorted but turned away, lowering his head and seeming to study the ground, searching for a soft spot on the floor. Eventually finding one that suited his needs, he lay down near the shore of the lake, placing his mighty head down and letting out a huff.

Not sure what to do next, the Phantom simply studied his horse. After a minute he decided that sleeping alone seemed rather uninviting. Pulling a blanket off his bed, he walked down and lay down next to his horse, resting his head against Cesar's neck and using it as a pillow "Good Night Cesar" he said quietly.

The horse nickered softly in reply before the Phantom fell asleep dreaming of Christine and him happily together, with their mighty black stallion named Cesar.


End file.
